(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a correction sticker to a document so as to cover incorrectly entered data on the document and to present a clear area on the correction sticker, itself, to receive correct data in a subsequent operation, like a printing operation, for example.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the processing of financial documents, like checks, in a banking environment, a typical operation includes the entering of the monetary amount of the check into a processing machine which later prints this amount on the check. In the U.S.A., for example, the monetary amount is printed on the check in MICR (magnetic) ink in a particular style or font which is referred to as E13B. The monetary amount is printed just below the signature line on the check.
An operator who enters the monetary amount of the check into the processing machine will, at times, make mistakes in entering the monetary amount. One general method for correcting the monetary amount on a check in Europe, for example, is to use a liquid solvent which removes the MICR ink associated with the incorrect entry, permitting the correct monetary amount to be printed on the document in a subsequent operation. This method of correction does not appear to remove all of the magnetic ink associated with the incorrect entry, and the use of the liquid solvent is considered a health hazard in some countries.
A primary method of correcting an incorrectly entered monetary amount on a check in the United States, for example, is to use a correction sticker to cover the incorrect data. The correction sticker is large enough to cover the amount field where the monetary amount is located so as to present a clean area to receive the correct monetary amount in a subsequent printing operation. The correction stickers have pressure sensitive adhesive on one side thereof, and they are supported in spaced, parallel relationship on a long strip or carrier (formed into a roll) in a currently available product. The carrier is coated with a silicon release agent to enable the correction stickers to be easily removed from the carrier.
The most common method of applying a correction sticker to a document is to apply it manually. In this regard, an operator "peels" one of the correction stickers from the carrier and manually positions it over the incorrect data. Thereafter, the operator presses the correction sticker onto the document, causing the correction sticker to stick to the document via the associated pressure sensitive adhesive.
One of the problems associated with the manual method of applying the correction stickers is that they may be inaccurately applied, causing reader-sorter jams and rejects. Another problem is that the manual method is time-consuming.
Another method of applying correction stickers is to apply them automatically. In this regard, there is at least one such machine currently in use. One of the problems associated with the machine is that it requires the correction stickers to be mounted on a special, perforated carrier strip to enable the carrier strip to be "pin fed" to an application station in the machine. Another problem with the machine is that it occupies a large area or has a large "foot print". The machine is also expensive.